Memories long forgotten
by countrypanther14
Summary: Sai never knew much about his past, only that his mom died when he was a kid. But when he almost dies protecting his friends from a mysterious man he only he knows, he remembers some memories he didn't know he had. Sorry if the summary sucks. R&R. Rated to be safe. Saiino, NaruHina, hinted SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**First Naruto fanfic. Be nice. R&R. And yes this is OOC for Sai, I know that; and this is mainly from Sai's POV.  
**

* * *

**(Sai's POV)**

I was happy to feel the sun's warmth on my skin, smelling the grass as some of the blades tickled my nose. I sighed and looked up at the clear sky, watching as the clouds slowly moved across the never ending sea of blue above me.

_"You always did love to look at the sky on a peaceful day."_ a voice said.

I look up and see a woman in her late forties with long black hair and the same eyes as mine. "It reminds me of you." I said, looking back at the sky. "It's been a while since I've seen you mom. I miss you."

Mom giggled the same laugh when I was growing up, a smile growing across her face as she bent down and kissed my forehead, _"I miss you too."_ she whispered, _"But I have to go."_

"No," I said, getting up and grabbing her wrist. "Please stay, watch the clouds with me."

She giggled again and freed herself, _"Sorry honey."_ she said, _"But I have to go."_

"No," I say again, standing. "Mom, wait. Why do you have to go? Was it something I did?" I started to remember to remember the day she left me with Danzo, the day she left me.

_"You didn't do anything."_ she whispered, hugging me close to her chest so I could hear her heartbeat. _"You're okay, I just have to take care of business."_ she disappeared into forest, leaving me in the middle of the field.

"Mom." I yelled, "Wait! Please!" I started running after her, feeling the woods get hotter as a putrid smell entered my nostrils. I stopped and watched as yellow and orange flickered around me, my mom in the middle of them all. "No," I gasped, "Mom!"

"No!" I yelled, sitting bolt upright in my bed as I gasped for breath. Once my heart settled down, I kicked off my covers and went to the kitchen, almost tripping over my neighbor's cat. "Go home." I hissed at it. The cat meowed and jumped to the window sill, going back next door to it's home. I groaned and got some water from the fridge, looking at the moon from my window as I leaned against the counter. _What happened after that?_ I wondered. _And why am I suddenly remembering this now? _I sighed and took a drink from the water glass, feeling it cool my throat. I looked down onto the streets and watched as I couple walked down the street; I felt like a stalker, but I couldn't help it.

I watched as the man walked into the Yamanaka flower shop, I didn't know they were working late. I continued to watch as the man came out with a thing of peonies and gave them to his girlfriend, or boyfriend, I couldn't tell at this angle. I still watched as they walked down the street, but I couldn't just stand there the whole night; especially with tomorrow so close.

* * *

_"Sai," _a voice said. _"Come on, wake up."_

I recognized the whine in the voice, but a familiar smell of perfume; ah yes, Sakura and Naruto. I groaned and opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep from them with my hands. "What?" I asked over a yawn.

Sakura looked at me with friendly green eyes, which was unusual because I was so used to seeing her so angry at me. But when she gave me a new sketch pad, I smiled. "Happy Birthday Sai." she said, smiling just a little bit.

"Thank you Sakura." I said. I looked up at Naruto, who just wanted to leave.

"Give him the present you idiot." Sakura snapped.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "Here." He gave me a bag filled with fiction novels, which was okay; because I had already realized to not follow a book's advice on friendship, but to just be myself, which was okay with me, as hard as it was because I always managed to say something stupid.

"Thanks." I said, setting the books aside. After convincing them to leave, I sat down in front of my easel and picked up my paint brush; I decided to paint my dream from the night before: the grass, the sky, the clouds, everything; but when I went to paint my mother, I painted an angel statue instead.

"Hey Sai." Naruto called through my window. "Meet us at the Ramen house for lunch."

"It's his birthday you idiot." Sakura yelled at him.

I listened to them start to fight, and chuckled; true, it was my birthday, but I treated it like any other day, the only difference is them giving me presents.

* * *

The sun felt nice on my face, it almost felt like my dream; the sun, the grass blades tickling my nose, everything. I almost thought my mom would show up, but I knew she wouldn't, so I just laid on the grass with my bag next to me.

"Sai?" a voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Hinata standing over me, "Oh," I said, sitting up and moving over. "Sorry, I didn't know I took your spot."

"That's okay." she said, sitting down in my previous spot. "But...I never thought that you would be here, and without your sketchbook no less."

"Well, I just wanted to take a break from that today." I said. "I...I have a lot to things to think about." I looked back up at Hinata as she nodded, she's changed so much from when I first met her; she's more confident in herself, and she's able to speak freely without much fear, but she still faints in front of Naruto.

"Oh, before I forget," she reached into her jacket and pulled out a pack of shading pencils, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I said, taking the pencils.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one, R&R.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter to Memories long forgotten', as usual, R&R. And I own nothing but an the OC that appears later.**

* * *

**(Sai's POV)**

The thunder was what woke me up, crap, I didn't remember falling asleep. Once the first raindrop landed on my nose, I got up and threw my bag over my shoulder, picking up the pencils Hinata had given me and heading home. When I got back, I found a bouquet of flowers from Ino and her family on the front step, and a bag of dirty novels from Kakashi.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked me.

I jumped and turned on the lights, finding Sasuke standing in the middle of my house. "Stop breaking into my house." I snapped. "Don't you have to go home to Karin?"

"I dumped her, and now she's trying to kill me." he said. "Again, where have you been?"

"In the field, I was drawing something and fell asleep." I said. "And before you ask, you are not sleeping in my bed, you're taking the couch." I threw the books from Kakashi at him. "And you can keep those. I don't need them."

"I don't even know where these have been." he said, looking at a book. "These are older versions, he's most likely read them."

I wasn't even listening to him, I was finishing up my painting from earlier; adding ivy leaves and vines onto the statue, making the stone appear a little more worn, and cracked, I even added a rose to it.

"What's the painting for?" he asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"It's actually a dream from last night." I said.

"Oh, okay." he said, walking away.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but where are you going?" I asked.

"Down to Suigetu's." he said.

"What was the point in coming here then?" I asked.

He threw kunai at me and it pierced the wood on my easel. "Happy birthday." he shrugged. "Courtesy of Karin."

I stared at him as he left and yanked the blade from my easel, looking at it as I read the tag that indeed said 'Happy Birthday' on it. "At least try something that won't kill me next time." I called after him.

* * *

I couldn't believe it, I was told by Tsunade to meet the others for a mission; and the first thing I do is run late.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked, standing beside Hinata as I stopped in front of them and caught my breath.

"I had some sleeping problems, no thanks to Sasuke." I said when Sasuke tried not to snicker.

"Okay," Sakura said awkwardly. "Lets just get going."

* * *

**I'm slowly moving along. R&R  
**


End file.
